Closure
by DangerousDiglett
Summary: What conspires after a week of Ruby and Sapphire engaging in more...mature activities and how they plan to solve the problems they've created by doing so. This is a fanfiction OF a fanfiction, so I shouldn't be credited for the basis of the plot.
1. Chapter 1: Afterthoughts

**A/N: **As I said in the description, this is my personal take on a fanfiction I had read by PKMN Master Brendan on FicFags Anonymous. Now naturally, this implies that my fic isn't canon to theirs if they continue their story. It's all in good fun, so if they don't want this take on their story up, I'm willing to remove it. I really just wanted to write a RuSa fic and they had a good lead, so I leeched a bit off of that idea. I'm sorry.

Keep in mind, this is my first time actually writing a fanfic, so I'm sorry for literary errors and such. Also I tried my best to stay as "in-character" as possible, but I'm new to this. I always have trouble finding good fluffy stuff of these two, regardless of how canon they are, and they happen to be my favorite pairing. Enjoy!

PS: Pardon the language, just keeping them the way the author did in the story this is based off of.

* * *

It had been about a week since Sapphire had basically given Ruby her ultimatum. She called him out saying he was gay. He loudly and angrily denied, causing her to merely ask him to "prove it." Being under her massive amount of pressure, on top of the fact that she had actually dressed DOWN, in order to help possibly "stimulate" a response, caused Ruby to crack and spontaneously slam his lips down onto Sapphire's. One thing lead to another and they ended up experiencing their first time together, though it was a lot rougher than even Sapphire had expected, however she wasn't complaining. 

From that moment on, Sapphire more or less considered them to be "going out" or dating or whatever, though she hadn't gotten DIRECT consent from Ruby, in terms of words, that is. Regardless, their lives continued in a relatively normal fashion as it had, aside from them now engaging in more sexual activities, most recently being caught by Ruby's mom right before they were all supposed to share dinner together. On that note, Ruby and Sapphire fled from the embarrassment back to their usual spot in the base.

"Phew, well that couldn't have gone any worse…", Ruby sighed, the reminder of what had just happened painted a thick blush on his face as he pulled his hat down over his face a bit.

"Well sure it could have, if we had been fuckin' we woulda been in a lot more trouble!" Sapphire chirped causing Ruby to give her a look of utter disbelief.

"Speaking of which…What the HELL was that about?" Ruby's voice turned slightly harsher than previous. Sapphire merely tilted her head, as if to say she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You KNEW my mother was outside the door just then, why the hell would you start going at it again?" He was referring to how Sapphire continued her blowjob even with Ruby trying to cover everything up.

She pondered it for a few seconds. Even she didn't know what came over her in that instance.

"Well I guess this's like payback for when you kep' poundin' inta me even when I was trying to talk to Crys through her bathroom door." She wore a bit of a smirk recalling how humorous the event was looking back.

"This is a little different, Sapph! This was in front of my _mother_," She could practically see the steam emitting from Ruby's head as he belted that out, though just as he looked at her, his angry expression was wiped clean. He simply sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" slightly smiling out of the corner of his mouth, shaking his head lightly.

His change of mood was refreshing; he didn't appear to be mad at Sapphire after all. In that moment he lightly lifted his arm, attempting to signal her over to the bean bag he was sitting on. Puzzled, she moved over and sat down was as he rested his arm around her. Sapphire, surprisingly, began to blush ever so slightly, which was kind of funny since they had been doing far more risqué things than cuddling over this past week. Acting like a _normal _couple was rare in the case of these two.

"Listen, Sapphire, I know you've always talked about how I'd forgotten about all the things that happened on Mirage Island when we were kids. I just want to let you know, I never actually forgot." He paused slightly to gauge her expression, "I'd been lying to you about it and I'm sorry." Ruby wore a distraught look; it seemed hard for him to admit to this, especially after things with him and Sapphire were finally starting to come together, no thanks to him in initiation, that is.

Sapphire sat there next to him, extremely confused. She was trying her hardest to repress her impulses to clock him in the face for lying to her for so long, especially about something so important to their relationship! After a minute or so of silence and deep sighs on Ruby's behalf, Sapphire turned to face him.

"I…don't understand, though. Why wouldya go through all that trouble'a faking this whole time just to hide something ya actually meant?" Her eyes started swelling slightly. '_Great, I'm gonna cry right in front'a him. I gotta try to control myself…' _She held her breath in an attempt to stop her emotions but Ruby had already caught on to her behavior. He lifted his hands up to her face to wipe the oncoming tears and sighed.

"It was stupid and selfish. I never should have toyed with you, but, I was scared. I was scared that if we started being more serious in our relationship, especially so young, I would do something wrong. I saw what happened with Master and Winona; I was worried that the same thing would happen to us. Silly, isn't it?" Ruby chuckled pathetically, trying to lighten his tone to make her feel better. It didn't help any, really.

Sapphire's face turned angry, he mentally prepped himself for her to yell or punch or anything "Sapphire-esque" by closing his eyes tightly. Nothing of that sort came however. Instead Sapphire just buried her face in his chest and lightly hit her fist against him.

'_Ugh, I'm just going to keep digging myself deeper into this hole, aren't I?' _Ruby sighed inwardly.

"Ya _IDIOT_." Sapphire mumbled into Ruby's chest, continuing to beat her fist onto him. " Did ya ever even consider how I felt this whole time?"

Now he felt even guiltier. What he had done was dumber than anything he could have done if he had just told the truth. He was realizing just how stupid he had been all these years, too bad he was too late. He had to say it. He needed to tell her how he truly felt, but now? Would she accept him after he admitted to lying all these years?

"I guess this would be a bad time to say 'I love you', huh?" He chuckled again. He didn't have the best sense of humor, Sapphire noted. Not only that, but for someone as concerned about looks and beauty as Ruby, that was the least romantic way to confirm feelings for someone.

"What the hell is this about?" She looked up at him, angrily.

Ruby was taken slightly aback by her harshness, '_I guess it really was a bad time._' Or could it be she really didn't feel the way he did after all? It had to have been because he held out on telling her his feelings for so long; she must not feel the way she used to, his face slowly turning more serious.

"What do you mean? I said I love you. That speaks for itself, doesn't it?" Ruby said, trying not to sound quite as annoyed as he was, but he was almost as bad as she was when it came to controlling his temper. Almost.

She sighed then finally started laughing a little at their petty argument, "I jus' think it's funny, someone like yerself saying something like that in such'a unromantic way," He just stared at her. His facial expression stayed completely and utterly confused. Sapphire then leaned up to his face and placed her lips on his, closing her eyes. He openly accepted the gesture and placed his hands around her once more.

Now it was _her_ turn to be the romantic one. Go figure. She broke the kiss and looked up at Ruby whom still hadn't opened his eyes as their lips lingered off of one another.

"I love ya, too," she blushed at the words coming out of her own mouth, "ya pansy!" she finished, under her breath, hugging him tightly. He chuckled at her finishing statement.

"B'sides, we've been having sex'n stuff all week. D'ya think I thought we were just sex friends 'er somethin'?" She puffed her cheeks a bit.

There she went again, talking about their sexual ventures so casually, which never failed to paint the blush back on to Ruby's face, but his mood was significantly lifted due to her previous statement of her love for him in return.

"What? No, no, of course not, I know neither of us are like that," He shook his hands to emphasize his words, "I just thought you should hear it straight from the source instead of just assuming." Ruby wore a silly grin.

At seeing his face, Sapphire couldn't help but wear the same toothy smile. It was odd not arguing with him, granted they weren't _always _mad at each other, but it seemed as if conversations like this were something to be noted since it wasn't exactly common for them to be so calm with each other.

Ruby repositioned his hands around her and she was brought out of thought. To be honest, she really didn't have any more comments on the matter, anyway. She would be happy with the two just silently sitting there in each other's embrace.

This must have been what Ruby meant when he said he wanted to be more intimate with her rather than always being wild and spontaneous. She had to admit, though being rough was a lot more exciting, it really was nice to relax and envelop herself within his warmth.

Figuring there wasn't much left to say on the topic, Ruby simply kissed Sapphire on the forehead and snuggled himself into a more comfortable position between her body and the bean bag Wailmer they had been sitting on, allowing himself to drift into a deep sleep, Sapphire soon following suit, curled up around Ruby's body, her head slightly below his own.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

The sun had almost completely risen by the time Ruby awoke.

'_It must be around 10 in the morning or so'_, Ruby thought to himself, shuffling a bit, but trying to avoid a great deal of movement in an attempt to let Sapphire remain asleep next to him.

His slight motions caused her to mumble something and snuggle her head within his chest without really awakening. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Even for a "barbarian" like her, she really was adorable.

Ruby continued to lay in the bean bag he and Sapphire had fallen asleep in, simply thinking to himself about what they were going to do. It really was quite a question, however, not only did they have to face his mother eventually after her catching them in the "act", but surely she or his father spread the word to Professor Birch. Just thinking about that made him shudder. He needed some way to get his mind off the future for a while, but what?

Ruby was so deep in thought, he hardly noticed Sapphire stirring beside him.

"…uh, hey," she mumbled, obviously still groggy, adjusting herself to better face him, then gave a big yawn. Ruby smiled, drifting back into reality.

"I was just thinking," He started, "What are we going to do about our, you know, problem from yesterday?"

"You mean yer mom, right? Papa prolly knows 'bout it too, by now," Sapphire pondered, rather calmly, given the circumstances.

"You seem to be taking all this pretty well," Ruby lowered an eyebrow at her nonchalant attitude.

"Well, whattaya want me to do? Freak out? We're almost eighteen, fer Pete's sake," She started, her tone harsher than before, "I mean, they can't be mad at us forever."

She had a point, he guessed. Really, they were getting older, it's not like they weren't children anymore. Regardless, that was going to be an awkward confrontation no matter how old they were. There had to be something they could do for at least the day that would help ease the stress a bit.

"I dunno about you, but I sure don't feel like going back home today," Sapphire shrugged, "Why don't we take a day trip ta Dewford and play on the beach a bit!"

Ruby laughed, after all this talk of not being children, she suggests going to "play" on the beach. It was slightly ironic, but nonetheless, a decent idea. Hearing him chuckle, she shot him a dirty look, about to yell at him for insulting her seemingly good plan. Ruby cut in right before she unleashed her fury.

"That doesn't sound bad at all. Actually, it'll be an excuse to try out the swimwear I just finished working on,"

Ruby got up and began ruffling through a box of fabrics and materials he left at the base for the time being. After a minute or so of shuffling, Ruby held up two pieces to a women's bathing suit. It held a very similar design to that of Sapphire's clothes; White stripes on a blue background. He gently tossed the suit to Sapphire as he began to find something for himself.

Sapphire pondered at the material she had just received. It had been a long time since she had worn a bathing suit, to be completely honest, but after some contemplation, she figured it would be a lot like her "jungle girl" style that she wears when doing field work.

"Well?" Sapphire was immediately placed back into reality, "Don't you just love it? Personally, I slaved over finding the right material that matched the color scheme I wanted. I was browsing craft stores all around the region!"

Sapphire could only really stare. She never had any valuable input when he got carried away about designs. It's not like she really knew what he was talking about anyway. The only thing she **could** say in this situation is how much of a pansy he was, but she decided to be civil with him, for once.

"It…looks nice," She finally mumbled causing him to give her a skeptical smile.

"You know, you should really try it on. It's always hard to gauge the breast sizes on things like this, seeing as they're always growing, it seems," Ruby grinned, pushing his glasses up a bit.

"Hmph," she puffed, cheeks flaming pink. It wasn't as if she wasn't interested in more sexual activities, but for some odd reason, she just hadn't been in the mood since what happened yesterday afternoon, "We'll worry about changing and such once we get there. It'll take about a day if we ride on Walo's back from Petalburg."

"Fair enough," Ruby said, shrugging, "but if the suit doesn't fit once we get there, you're going to be out of luck." He walked towards the entrance of the base, placing his clothing neatly into his pack.

"So you said it takes a day or so to get to Dewford by sea, right?" Ruby's back faced her as he scratched his head through his hat.

"Yeah, I hope Walo's up fer it," Sapphire sighed slightly, finally getting up out of the beanbag, roughly shoving the bathing suit he tossed her in her waist bag.

"Ok, well, I'm going to run to the mart up in Oldale to pick up food and things. Why don't we meet in Petalburg at around three or so? That way you'll have time to get your Wailord ready and take care of anything you need to," Ruby shrugged. Sapphire nodded and started to walk out of the base.

"I'll see ya then, ok?" She smiled back at him as she ran off, waving her hand at him slightly.

He waved back and couldn't help but grin, laughing a bit through his teeth. They may argue a lot, but seeing the way things were between them, he wouldn't want it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun on the Beach

Sapphire was waiting on the shoreline just outside of Petalburg city, for Ruby whom which she had agreed to meet with hours ago. Judging by the sun's position in the sky, she guessed it was somewhere between three and four-o-clock in the evening. She only had her pack with her, as far as supplies for their journey to Dewford went. Within it, there was the bathing suit Ruby had given her, and nothing much else of importance. Sapphire wasn't one for packing heavy, unlike her now-boyfriend, that is.

She patiently rested herself on top of a light post that was on the border between grassy area of land and the sandy shore. She had perched herself as if she were a flying-type Pokémon, sighing about having to wait. If there was one thing Sapphire hated doing, it was waiting.

Finally, after being there for around a half hour, Ruby strolled at a casual pace outside the gates of Petalburg and his eye was drawn right to where Sapphire had made camp.

"Get down from there, you barbarian!" he chirped, pushing his glasses up to help reduce the glare on his lenses, "I brought one of my favorite snacks with me for our trip. You have Toro with you, right?"

"A-course! I wouldn't go anywhere without her!" Sapphire jumped from the post, making Ruby cringe a bit at the height she so fearlessly leaped, "Now, what's this snack'a yers anyway?" her head tilted leaning into Ruby's face a tad.

He turned himself away from her slightly, smiling, "You'll just have to wait and see. We should really be leaving soon, it's already late."

"Well, we coulda left sooner if ya had showed up when ya said ya would," Sapphire huffed, folding her arms.

"I wouldn't have been late if I hadn't been trying to things for us to eat. You know you're going to be begging for food only hours into the ride there and I'm sure _you _didn't back anything to eat," he countered, shaking his head with a smirk.

Sapphire grumbled, "Let's just get goin' already before we waste any_more_ time."

Ruby shrugged, adjusting his pack, as the twosome walked toward the coast. Sapphire whistled out in the direction of the ocean in order to call for her Pokémon. Surely enough, a giant wave crashed and a large blue lump surfaced from the water.

"There ya are, Walo!" Sapphire smiled at the gigantic Pokémon, hoping on his back without even thinking. Ruby, on the other hand, slowly inched from the dock on to the Walord.

After both of them boarded, Sapphire told Walo their destination and they began their journey across the sea. Just as Sapphire had predicted, it took roughly a day to travel this method and they arrived at Dewford City by around one-o-clock pm the next day. Once they were close enough to the shore, both Ruby and Sapphire shimmied off of the big water-type and bid him goodbye, for the time being.

Ruby began stretching his limbs in all sorts of ways, "I had forgotten how uncomfortable sleeping out on the sea was…" he groaned, his arms now extending up to the sky. Sapphire rolled her eyes, not even in the mood to argue with Ruby's complaints. She was in way too excited about being at the beach to let him bring her down, this time, at least.

For as hot as it was, there was surprisingly no one else anywhere near the water, which was perfect for them (especially for what Ruby had planned for later, unknown to Sapphire).

"Well, let's get to it!" Ruby chirped, throwing his Pokéballs up to release his current party.

The happy team of six went about their own business, Zuzu and Mimi to play in the ocean, Coco, Nana, and Ruru basking in the sun, and finally, Popo turning into her sun form and floating about. Ruby tossed out a few towels on the sand and set up a collapsible umbrella he had packed. Gently placing his pack in the sand, he checked his surrounds and literally just started stripping under the umbrella.

Before Sapphire released her own Pokémon, she caught wind of what he was doing. Her face went deep red.

"WHAT'RE YA DOIN'?" She yelled, her face going even redder when he turned himself for her to get a better view of his, at this point, completely nude body, right before he started shimmying his bathing suit up.

"There weren't any tents on the shore for changing, this was the best thing I could do and we're nowhere near any civilization," the boy then smirked, "Why? Don't like what you see? My skin tone could use just a bit of tan, though," He started laughing as he adjusted his swim trunks, which were tight around his hips, now.

"I…er…" Sapphire was caught off guard. In all honesty, the times they had had sex or done anything sexual, she was the only one to remove most or all of her ensemble. It was kind of unfair, thinking back to it.

Regardless, Ruby was now only wearing his swim trunks and hat. She had to avert her wander eyes for the time being and get to letting her Pokémon enjoy the sun. With that, she looked away, still blushing like

crazy, and threw her Pokéballs up just as he had done minutes ago.

After a brief flash of light, out came Toro whom eagerly took up fighting practice with the stones nearby. Rono, whom as Toro did, headed for the same stones, but instead started eating them hoping to find some delicious ore. Dono began to romp around the sand and lift his trunk into the air happily. Finally, Pilo took it upon himself to fly to a higher point in hopes to soak up more of the sun's rays.

Now it was Sapphire's turn to change and under normal circumstances, this would be no problem, she changed outside all the time and thought nothing of it, but after the show Ruby just put on, she was a bit more hesitant that usual. She glanced over at Ruby, who was surprisingly keeping to himself putting on sunscreen thoroughly. Figuring he was going to be overly focused on his skin care, she began to remove what she was wearing, starting with her top. A minute or so into her changing routine, she guessed she was home-free from any antagonizing from Ruby, but just as the thought slipped her mind,

"Beautiful!"

Sapphire immediately turned around seeing Ruby was right next to her, his fingers up as if he were taking a picture.

"Wha- What do ya think yer doing now?" She yelled, blushing furiously while she attempted to finish what she was doing.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I would stop on by and enjoy the view," he winked, "lovely weather we're having, hm?" Sapphire knocked him over the head and finally finished putting on her bathing suit.

"Hm, I see it fits nicely. Though, it seems a tad small right around in here," Ruby observed, toying with the material right around her breasts, "Just as I had suspected, too."

"Ruby-er, knock it off, will ya?" Sapphire, clearly flustered, hit his hands off then spoke in a lower tone, "It'd be weird ta do anything _now, _our Pokémon are out, fer goodness sake!" Ruby laughed, then glanced back to see what their Pokémon were doing.

"I suppose you make a decent point," he shrugged, "Besides, if we ended up falling asleep under the sun, who knows what'd happen to our skin!" Naturally, that wasn't why Sapphire was objecting, but at least it got him off her case for now. She was getting impatient anyway. All she wanted to do now was play in the water with the Pokémon.

"Sure, well I'm gonna go fer a swim, if ya don't mind. Why doncha take yer hat off and come with me?"

"Are you kidding? If I take my hat off, that leaves my scalp at risk for burning. It's not like I can easily put sunscreen up there without making my hair greasy," He was getting carried away about looks again.

"Oh come off it, stop bein' a pansy and jus get in the water," Sapphire started to lean up and tug on his piece of headgear, much to his objection.

"Wha- Get off of it! You're going to mess it up!" The two tumble a bit and pulled at each other, neither wanting to give in. Finally, after continuing their tussle for some time, Sapphire managed to pull Ruby's hat off and tossed it far from his grasp.

"About time," She grumbled, grabbing is arm tightly and practically dragging him into the salt water with her.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really not sure why Ruby didn't just change before they got to the beach.


	4. Chapter 4: Later That Night

**A/N: **This chapter contains a lemon towards the latter half.

* * *

Though Ruby started out bitter, upon entrance into deeper waters, Zuzu noticed his master had come to play and gave him a big hug, even lifting Ruby out of the water. Sapphire laughed and they began to splash about, eventually being joined by Mimi as well. At some point into the evening, Sapphire and Toro had a sparring match while Ruby and his Pokémon attempted to construct a castle in the sand.

Finally, after hours of play, the sun had almost completely set. Ruby and Sapphire had both re-called their Pokémon, but right before doing so, Ruby requested that Toro help set a large campfire for them to stay warm. Still in their bathing suits, the two teens huddled close to the fire, though they were already mostly dry, though the night wind was a bit nippy. Ruby shifted and began ruffling through his bag.

"Whacha doin'? "Sapphire tilted her head to face Ruby, whom had his back towards her.

"I figured this would be a good time to start making the food I brought," Ruby said, still pulling things out of his bag.

Sapphire didn't exactly have high hopes for whatever "secret" snack Ruby had packed along. If his taste in food was as picky as his taste in clothes, then it was probably something she wouldn't want to eat anyway. Occasionally in the past, Ruby would make lunch for the two of them. He was decent at cooking, but he focused way too much attention has to how the final product _looked_ rather than how it _tasted_. What did she expect, though? She then glanced back to Ruby whom had all his materials set out, at this point. _'Let's see here,' _Sapphire thought to herself.

He had piled a box of graham crackers, a few bars of chocolate, and a large bag of marshmallows. Maybe what he was making wouldn't be too bad after all! Sapphire reached out to grab a bar of chocolate, but Ruby lightly hit her hand away.

"Not so fast, barbarian," he said with a smirk, "have you never made s'mores before?"

Sapphire was, again, confused, "'S'mores', uhh what're those?"

Ruby chuckled, "I'm actually I little shocked you've never even heard of them, growing up in a rural setting your whole life, unlike me." He began to unpackage the supplies and stuck a marshmallow onto a tong he had brought along. Sapphire sat with her hands folded watching Ruby prepare this "meal".

"Now, the trick is to toast the marshmallow until it's a golden brown. After that, all you need to do is place it between the graham crackers and add a bit of chocolate," He smiled, putting the finishing touches on his creation. "Why don't you try it?"

Sapphire eagerly took the tong from him and attempted to emulate his process. She stuck a marshmallow onto it and placed it into the fire. After sitting there for a few minutes Ruby turned to her after swallowing his most recent bite of s'more.

"You should probably take it out, it's going to burn if it stays in there any longer."

"Ya don't have'ta tell me that. I know what I'm doin'," Sapphire raised her voice, taking the marshmallow out of the flame. It was now coated in black. Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the site of him being right.

"Shuddup! I'll bet it tastes jus' fine!" She said, finishing the snack with chocolate and graham crackers. Ruby's laughter simmered down a bit, but he was still grinning profusely.

She, very ungracefully, took her first bite of the s'more. Despite being slightly charred, it was the sweetest combination of foods she had ever tasted. Upon this discovery, Sapphire proceeded to gobble the rest of the treat down. Ruby looked at her and sighed.

"You'll never change, will you?" He smiled, looking at her now marshmallow covered face.

"D'ya want me ta or somethin'," Sapphire said, swallowing her s'more before noticing Ruby's face so close to her own.

"Not at all," was all he said, then moving even closer to lick the bits of the marshmallow off of her face, lightly sucking when doing so. Sapphire held back a groan as he suddenly and roughly squeezed both her breasts while continuing on her face, finally making it to her lips and capturing them, shoving his tongue into her mouth to wrestle with her own. Sapphire fought back, but to her dismay, Ruby overpowered her this time.

He placed himself in a more comfortable position over her the proceeded to remove one hand from her breast and let it slither its way down to her now dampening mound. Slowly, he slid his hand underneath her bathing suit bottom, pressing it against her folds ever-so-gently. Sapphire couldn't hold back her moans any longer as Ruby lightly traced the inside of her mound with his finger tips. He broke the kiss but continued his actions with his hands.

"You can be as loud as you want, Sapphire," he was breathing slightly heavily at this point, then shoving two fingers harshly into her slit, causing her to moan before he continued his sentence, "I made sure we were far enough away from any civilization, just for you." Sapphire, though acknowledging his words, yeilded no answer. She was far too distracted by his hands, one still playing with her breast while the other was now ramming in and out of her mound furiously.

Normally when engaging in sexual activities, they would be rather evenly matched in dominance, but this time Ruby was much more overpowering than usual. She would have pondered this change a bit more if all of this stimuli weren't distracting her so much. She could feel all of her nerves tense up and held on to Ruby's body for dear life as she reached her climax, releasing a flow of juices on to his hand. After a few seconds, Ruby simply removed his hand, looked Sapphire in the eyes, and lightly licked her fluids off, smirking. This was tiring enough after their day of beach play, but Sapphire yearned for more. Deciding Ruby had been dominant for too long, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him to the sandy ground, once again enveloping his mouth in a passionate kiss, but this time, she took the top. He happily complied with her actions.

Sapphire then shifted her body towards his lower region; His member was dying to come out, as it was extremely noticable through his thin bathing suit. She grabbed his trunks by the waistline and removed them completely, revealing his shaft in all its glory. Ruby's breathing was heavier still as Sapphire began slowly caressing his length and fondling his balls. She then took in upon herself to lick his member's underside, just as she had done the first time she tried this. At the sound of Ruby's rather loud groans, she could tell it was killing him. Finally, Sapphire placed her lips at the tip of his shaft and took as much as she could of him within her mouth.

This advance caused Ruby to silently gasp, his eyes closed tight, mouth slightly agape. Sapphire then began her process of bobbing, just as before, but remembering Ruby's advice from last time and made sure to lick his tip upon arrival, sweeping her tounge across what she could. As Ruby's sighs increase, Sapphire tried to increase her own pace. His hands found their way to her head, pressing on her a bit as she went down, adding more force.

"A-almost there," he struggled to say. He wasn't sure how she was going to finish him off, but the least he could do is warn her when the time approached.

Instead of continuing at her pace, however, Ruby noticed that she had stopped completely. She was going to build him up this far just to _not _finish the job? Ruby began to open his eyes, and in doing so noticed Sapphire was now completely on top of him, her mound just barely hovering over his twitching shaft. He gave her a bit of a seductive look, realizing what exactly she had planned and in that moment she came down on him, hard, causing them both to let out a moan. After a moment to gather herself, Sapphire rose up and proceeded to go all the way back down , making a bit of a squeak when their hips collided, then repeating. It was an odd experience being on top, that was for sure.

Ruby, on the other hand, was enjoying himself completely. His breath was hot and he was extremely close to his breaking point, after this and her mouth-work earlier. He thursted upward as she came down, only further intensifying the feeling. Sapphire could feel herself also approaching her limit, so she started to move faster on him, still moaning a bit each time she reached his hips. Ruby, too, increased his speed, and finally couldn't handle it anymore. Sapphire felt his member twitch inside of her as he began to shoot his load into her mound. She kept moving a bit longer then, she too, felt herself reach her climax as he continued to upload his cum. Her folds tightened around his shaft and her fluids once again spilt onto their connected hips. Sapphire screamed out as her body fell next to him, their lower region covered in their combined juices.

Ruby continued to make an attempt to catch his breath, but he was completely wiped out. Sapphire shimmied to face him, but both too tired to speak at the moment. They lay next to each other, mostly naked, save their lingering bathing suits, drifting into sleep by what was left of their campfire on the beach. Most of their warmth was now coming from each other as they cuddled close as the night passed.

* * *

**A/N:** I really suck at lemon writing. I apologize.

Why aren't there more lemons of these two so I don't have to write my own?


End file.
